


智利夜曲

by IslaDelMar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslaDelMar/pseuds/IslaDelMar
Summary: *题目来自《智利之夜》的原作名: Nocturno de Chile（又译为：智利夜曲）。**原文：Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.（我的灵魂不甘就此失去她。）





	智利夜曲

　 

 

 

二十七楼的洗衣房，没有让人为难的操作系统和大空间，唯一重要的就是须来得早。黄仁俊特意挑了没人的清晨上来干衣。

 

洗衣房的里湿气很重，所以总有股霉味，墙上还有一块块斑驳的污渍。机器运转时的轰鸣声震耳欲聋。这些在黄仁俊看来都无关紧要，他喜欢这里。每次到这儿来，等待的过程中，他都要趴在窗边看看。他喜欢这扇窗户，它不像那些只有情侣和夕阳的观景台那么做作。

 

他在这里听噪音，感受潮湿，想象着整座城市的灯火在入夜之前渐渐爬进来的模样，如此才能意识到自己还真正活着。

 

半年前，对智利的认知仅停留在某个诗人的名字上的黄仁俊，对圣地亚哥充满期待。至少在走出舱门前还是的。

 

伴随着机长的预告，飞机开始降落。陆地倾斜，狭长的安第斯山脉从空中瞰去似乎是流动的。

 

经历了将近四十个小时的飞行，不论从身体还是心理的层面来说，都是相当疲惫。出发前在机场购入的诗集读了半数有余，辗转了多个时区根本没法分清早中晚地吃了好几顿也基本不合胃口。但在他期待已久的陌生到连语言都很难相通的异国之行跟前，根本不值一提。

 

落地，出关。两天而已，想开口竟然发现有种深深地乏力感。初来乍到，他心态还比较乐观，等日子一天天过去，情况完全不曾有所好转。

 

无尽的山海和不可多得的风情似乎只存在于那本薄薄的书里。

 

真正在这里生活之后，黄仁俊逐渐意识到它本质上与他迫不及待逃离出走的地方如出一辙。年轻人追求财富，追求效率，于是超前消费和没有尽头地加班已是常态。书店越来越少，购物广场一座接一座，博物馆经常因为无人光顾索性关门。

 

偶尔光顾的餐厅的老板告诉他，圣地亚哥的中餐馆做的都是智利人的生意，做得久了，迎合的是他们当地的口味，厨师根本做不出地道的中国菜。

 

黄仁俊笑笑，说自己离开中国挺久了，来智利之前，他一直在韩国工作生活，地道不地道他不介意，或者说根本无从介意起，“有那个样子就行。”

 

说这话时，他觉得自己好像有点可怜，大费周章地来这儿图什么。换个地方重新开始的瞬间目的达到了，可惜一切似乎在沿着负向的轨迹行进着。他以前还是个能跟“开朗”挂上钩的人，现如今，格格不入不说，还颇有进退两难的意思。

 

当初脑门儿一热，主动跟公司提出要求外派的人是他。怎么算都算不到他头上的事情，在几次三番的拜托之后却也终于落实下来。

 

一年的时间说长不长，说短也不短。不知不觉中，二分之一的时间被黄仁俊在日程本上划去。回想起来，穿着匆匆换下的短袖在武器广场喝着冰咖啡闲逛的日子似乎就在昨天。接下来的日子不出意外如此这般无聊地度过，再忍下漫长湿冷的冬天，真正走到新的起点上好像并非太难。

 

黄仁俊有阵子没在这扇窗前思虑过太严肃的问题了，不知道今天是怎么回事。在眉头越拧越紧之前他及时叫了停。

 

时机刚好，洗衣机几分钟前结束作业。从没打过照面的邻居提着脏衣篓逐步靠近。

 

黄仁俊深深地一呼一吸之后，准备好迎接看似未知实际上与昨天分毫不差的新的一天。

 

其实，比起成日超负荷运转的洗衣机们，班次急缺，拥挤不堪的地下铁更令黄仁俊感到头疼。

 

每天早上，他从市中心的住处行走过乌烟瘴气的商业街，布满烂菜叶的菜市场，来到最近的地铁站，和早已在楼梯旁互相推挤的上班族们挪进列车。第一班，第二班，第三班车刚入站，好不容易排到队伍前面的他马上又被插队的人推出来。那个中年女人没有道歉，只忙着屏住呼吸，脸颊紧紧地贴住正要合上的列车门。

 

载满了上下班人群的列车像一个压抑的囚室。混杂的气味，呻吟，触觉从四方袭来。人们似乎并不客气，你推我挤，没有眼神交流。

 

黄仁俊麻木地混迹其中，习惯性地仰起头来看车厢顶部。那上面印着他至今仍未能掌握一二的语言写的诗。每节车厢的句子都不一样，却都出自同一人之手。这是他不久前发现的。

 

那天同别的乘客一样，焦虑地刷着手机屏幕的他本想活动活动发紧的脖子，不经意捕捉到了这个细节。

 

他用谷歌翻译过其中的一行，觉着译文看起来怪熟悉的，琢磨了很久才想到那是在飞机上读到过的诗句。

 

“相爱是那么短暂，相忘是那么长久。”

 

打那以后，他便有了在地铁里抬头看看的习惯，好像看的久了就能领会这些打弯儿的字母堆砌出的意思似的。然后下车，跟随着黑乎乎的大流在圣地亚哥的中心商务区出站，迎面而来的是一如往常的曼哈顿式的钢筋森林，心头却多了点什么在盘旋。

 

刚坐到工位上打开收件箱，领导的邮件已经躺在那里。大意是通知他今天会有韩国来的团队要他帮忙接待。对方是做进出口的，挺有来头，不要怠慢。估计那个韩国同事又被安排了什么比这个还优先等级的任务，这差事才轮到他来做。

黄仁俊回了邮件，关掉电脑，重新收拾好通勤包，不怎么情愿地刷了卡走出大门向机场出发。

 

搭上公司安排的七座商务车，望着外面越来越低矮的楼房，他还给自己打了打气——头一天不过是陪人家到处转转，购购物。明天领他们到车间里参观介绍才是麻烦事。

 

总之，先尽量愉快地挨过今天好了。

 

举着接机牌站在出口打眼的位置，黄仁俊无念无想。估摸着差不多的时间，他看了眼手表，再看回去，果然熙熙攘攘的人流开始朝这边走来。黄仁俊本以为一个韩国团队搭眼肯定能辨认出来，结果这航班大约是从东亚起飞，很多熟悉的样貌类型。只得期盼对方会注意到他手里的牌子了。

 

起先是一位典型的韩国长相的男士瞧见了他，向身旁的几个人朝黄仁俊所在的位置指了指，几个人快走了两步一起过来跟他打招呼。黄仁俊一一跟他们鞠躬问好，轮到最后一位，他才见到了方才走在最后被前面的人挡住的人的真面目。他听见打头的那个向他介绍道：“这是我们部门经理，李帝努先生。”

 

李帝努。

 

僵硬爬上了后背，黄仁俊觉得头皮有点发麻。他心想，其实不必介绍，我对这位谈得上挺了解。可惜他不一定晓得我就是了。

 

在人来人往的国际机场中对上那双熟悉的眼睛，一如第一次遇见时那样，黄仁俊似乎听到了类似崩塌的声音轰然响起。

 

最早在学校空荡荡的教室里遇到坐在角落玩手机的李帝努时，人生地不熟的黄仁俊硬着头皮率先向后者打了招呼。

 

“同学你好。”他说。

 

可对方仅仅扫了他一眼便立刻挪走了视线，没有任何同他搭话的意思。搞得他根本问不出剩下的半句话，只好舔了下突然干燥的下嘴唇尴尬地离开。

 

当时他居然没因为被人无视而感到任何不快，甚至还站在对方的角度去考虑，或许是遇到了什么不好的事情没心情理会。

 

以这个小插曲为开端，黄仁俊遇到李帝努的次数越发频繁。就好比闲来无事盯着坐在食堂临桌的陌生人看上几眼，日后总能再见到几次，倘若没那个开头，那人之于自己终究是个素未谋面的路人。

 

黄仁俊打听到了李帝努的名字，了解到他各种过去的现在的令人眼红的成绩，摸清了他的交际圈子，渐渐知道其实他是很爱笑的，尤其是面对他亲近的人。

 

然而直到毕业他们也从未讲过第二次话。不是没有过能产生交集的机会，可黄仁俊一次都没抓住。“走出舒适圈”这种鬼话放他身上还不如给他一枪来的痛快。他觉得远远地看一眼那个人，听到一点关于他的好话，自己就会变得有干劲，饭都能多吃一碗，除此之外便不敢再奢求些什么。毕竟他应该是为数不多的亲眼目睹李帝努被一个同性男生亲吻之后露出幸福到有点刺眼的笑容的人。

 

再后来，由学校维系起来仅有的一点联系被斩断。关注李帝努后续动向的人并不在少数，出于本能地。

 

而传说一般的人物离开了之后真的变成了传说。有消息称他入职了一间业内有名的企业，还有人说亲眼见到李帝努陪未婚妻挑戒指。虚实之间，黄仁俊不愿意再探究更深，他觉得这样快速陷入了社会生活的李帝努仿佛是颗他一直仰望的星星悄悄陨落了，又或许像是他本以为的太空物种突然被人告知是地上长出来的。那个对陌生人冷冰冰的李帝努要面带公式微笑同客户虚情假意了，那个跑得很快打篮球很帅，对课业看起来毫不在意甚至不太耐烦，仰靠在椅背上懒懒地抬手涂几下答题卡却永远能赢过旁人的令人不得不感叹老天爷好不公平的李帝努将长久地被胸前的领带和与他人缔结的婚姻所束缚。

 

这些想法固然幼稚甚至无理取闹，黄仁俊心里清楚，他偶尔还会怀疑自己是不是潜在彼得潘综合症患者。

 

仔细想来他对李帝努的感情大概接近于想要接近但真的靠近了又会害怕，把所有的爱与幻想倾注在对方身上，不求别的但求他永远是自己喜欢的模样而千万别暴露不为人知的真面目。在他渐渐淡忘掉这位自带柔光的“意中人”时，这位居然从天而降送上门来。

 

“李先生您好。”黄仁俊没有确诊罹患任何不良症状，仅仅是有点正常值内的消极罢了。所以该面对现实的时候他仍得硬着头皮上。况且再次见到他肖想了多年的对象，不但没有想象中的不堪，甚至瞬间被对方身上较之学生时代层次更深的魅力击中。黄仁俊觉得这才是真的没救。

 

“辛苦您了，”李帝努恰如其分地握了握他主动伸过来的手，“黄仁俊先生。”

 

如果不是李帝努吐字足够清晰，黄仁俊以为自己的耳朵出了问题，他怎么知道我叫什么的？

 

对方似乎领会到了他的不解，眼神向下移动了几寸。

 

黄仁俊顺着他的目光低头，才察觉自己的工牌好好地挂在身上，难怪。不知怎么的，他居然松了一口气，正要咧嘴笑笑，这时候又听到李帝努说：“我本来就知道仁俊你，仁俊难道不记得我了吗？可以叫你仁俊吧，好歹我们是同期不是吗？”

 

可不可以的，你不是已经叫了么。黄仁俊收回那个刚展开一半的干笑，换上一副恍然大悟的表情，用自己都听不下去的口吻说真的是你啊刚才没敢认不好意啊。

 

一伙人不好站在原地客套太久，黄仁俊领着他们上车。他坐在副驾驶磕磕绊绊地跟司机报了酒店名称说先去那里。坐在后面的即使没有一个懂西班牙语的，可说的好不好，但凡有耳朵就能听出来。

 

有人就问黄先生来这儿多久了，“平时基本都用英语跟人交流？”

 

黄仁俊从后视镜看去，几个韩国人明显不再对他抱有装载多语补丁这阵子能给他们当个地陪使的期望了，又是撇嘴又是窃窃私语。

 

他倒是从善如流地将其理解为负担们自己跑走了，诚恳地答道：“是的。”

 

那些人的脸色变得更糟了。唯独李帝努，原本坐在后排歪靠在椅背上恹恹地看手机，听到他的答案忽然笑了，甚至两个人在后视镜上撞上了视线。黄仁俊不知道这是不是自己的错觉。从方才李帝努说认得他那瞬间起，他便一直处于堂皇中。

 

过去一段时间里，除了下车伊始那会儿面对上司和新同事对与他沟通上的小小障碍表现出了一点不满，他稍显窘迫之外，往后大家和他本人皆意识到其实不打紧。黄仁俊不怎么跟人过多地交往，工作内容又不包括发表之类的程序，他只需要做好分内的事情，在不得不出席地会议里不打哈欠，别人也乐得清净。

 

唯独李帝努的笑，他拿不准是几个意思，于是着急忙慌地跟陪他在酒店大厅等那群人整理行李的司机练了几句基础会话。

 

左等右等，唯独头发柔顺换了黑色短袖的李帝努走了过来。

 

“你同事们呢？”

 

“他们另有安排，如果仁俊不介意的话，要麻烦你陪我转一转了。”

 

怎么听都像不能拒绝的意思，黄仁俊不知道许久不见性情大变的李帝努卖的什么药，居然还说司机留给他的同事们，他想在市内搭公共交通工具。

 

“我当然不介意，只是……”万一哪一边出了什么问题，黄仁俊都是不好交代的。

 

李帝努心领神会，只叫他放心便好。

 

跟司机打过招呼，从酒店大堂出发时，黄仁俊仍然有点摸不着头脑。跟关系谈不上亲厚甚至说陌生都不为过的旧日同窗并肩走在从前仅有个模糊概念的遥远国度的土地上，对方相当体贴地随手为他带上了他粗心遗落在沙发上的手机。他似乎很细心，又很可靠。时隔多年，李帝努的形象在黄仁俊心里却突然又开始变得生动起来。

 

所以，究竟是南美洲的水土空气真的有什么不同，拥有将人变得热情的魔法，还是李帝努有什么目的，需要他这个充其量只在地铁线路和物价上多一点了解的无名小卒助一臂之力呢？

 

留意到黄仁俊明显是陷入思虑的神态以及从之前就有点的欲言又止，李帝努再次体贴地开口：“其实仁俊应该对我有印象的吧，在学校的时候，有几次可以碰到的机会，比如那次去釜山两天一夜，还有去西海海钓，邀请过你，你都没来，我一直觉得你是讨厌见到我才不肯参加的。”

 

这下漂浮在黄仁俊脑袋上的疑云更重了，“怎么会？”意思是我怎么会讨厌你，“不对啊？”明明是亲近的同学随口问的，当时他不知道李帝努在同行的行列中觉得谁也不认识，去了也是自讨没趣就给拒了，后来看到他们放在社交平台上的合照说不后悔是假的。

 

“我故意让人略去了我的名字，本想着能找个机会好好认识一下，”李帝努垂了眼帘，上扬模样的唇角上似有似无的笑意不甚清晰，“虽然过去有些久了，我还是想道个歉，替我负分的第一印象。”

 

在李帝努看来，黄仁俊真像盐花，就是最细致、最脆弱的盐，还是法国中西岸盐田特产的海盐。在适度的湿气和微风条件下，从盐田表面聚积出的盐花晶体，整理得及时，晶体没有下沉的话，便会结成的精致的片状，带着微量藻类和其他物质所散发的特殊香气。敏感，单薄，却珍贵，让人着迷。

 

他常常后悔为什么没有拿出全部的礼仪来回应那一句“同学你好”，又为什么不能再多往前走一步，站到黄仁俊的跟前主动对他说一句“我想认识你”。以至于在收到合作方的邮件里浏览到负责接待的有位黄姓职员并在附件中确认了其个人信息时，李帝努想,或许他心底的声音像常春藤，爬上潮湿的墙，越过无际的大洋，像沙滩上海鸥行过的痕迹，得到了来自科迪勒拉的回声。

 

“我曾经听人家讲过，这个世界上再也没有什么比置身于人群之中却又孤独生活更可怕，我好想再问问他，有什么办法可以避免，可惜说这话的人已经死了。”再次遇到的黄仁俊，视线向下，有点飘忽，睫毛投下的一小片阴影浓重得似乎化解不开，他在便利店的角落里跟同伴说这句话时的声音又在李帝努的耳朵里回荡起来。明明笑起来可以照亮世界一般的人却有这样的想法，当时李帝努忍不住看了还能用搞怪的表情让全数字符听来像个玩笑的人。

 

现在重新看向身边的人，似乎他真的需要把那位从坟墓里拉起来求得点解。

 

黄仁俊被这迟到太久的完全没有必要的道歉搞的有点蒙，一时间拿不准话应该怎么接，于是嘴巴快他一步道出了心声：“我知道你肯定不是故意的，你对所有人都很好啊，当时我们第一次见，我应该不至于惹到你，就想你肯定是心情不好，我没放在心上的。”

 

他边说，李帝努脸上的快意越来越兜不住。待意识到，已经把不该抖露的统统抖了个干净时，黄仁俊闭了闭眼认栽地垂下肩膀。

不料李帝努没继续这个话题，说饿了，问黄仁俊坐下来边吃边聊怎么样。

 

还能怎么样，吃呗。黄仁俊凭直觉挑了间馆子，在李帝努完全“悉听尊便”的态度下点了几道自己吃得惯的李帝努应该也可以接受的特色菜，还点了两杯酒，在这个瞬间黄仁俊倒觉得自个儿其实适应得挺不错了。

 

菜和酒李帝努照单全收，说是坐下来边吃边聊实际上拢共没说上几句。扯了点关于工作的，得知李帝努他们要待俩星期，要考察的内容没多少加上，余出许多空白的时间，黄仁俊忍不住直言道：“你们这安排得还挺舒服的。”

 

“那你又为什么选择来这里呢？”李帝努问。

 

“也是为了工作啊。”

 

黄仁俊说罢，便被李帝努用“你知道我问的不是这个”的神情给打败了。这是他头一遭用如此近的视角观察李帝努，后者的笑起来时眼周肌肉和睫毛配合得默契，完全隐去了内部的黑白分明，奇怪的是，该被捕捉到的仍然可以很好地传达，根本是作弊器般的存在，“因为这里很符合’很远，远到想回去都难’的标准吧，不留给我反悔的余地，让我好好地反思过去，展望未来。”

 

对面的人抿着嘴点了点头，随后他说：“我一直觉得仁俊像彼得潘来着，偶尔会被一些小烦恼困扰着的彼得潘。”

 

“是啊是啊，我是彼得潘，你们这些成人都是霍克船长，我快窒息了。”两杯下肚，两颊飘红的黄仁俊有些找不着北。曾经他用歆羡的目光远远注视着李帝努和他的朋友们，如今不过半天的工夫，他们却像认识了很久似的，坐得不远，喝酒，聊天。黄仁俊无从求证到底是他错过了什么环节，还是时过境迁，他们都不再是过去的他们。

 

被归纳为“霍克们”中的一员的李帝努试图表现出自己的委屈。黄仁俊则接收到错误信号，又遇上酒精作乱，他听见自己像疯了一样说：“李经理你这样有点过分可爱了，我好想咬你一口。”却没有办法及时阻止自己。

 

闻言，李帝努先是一愣，然后笑开了评价黄仁俊的做派确实有点拉美的味道。

 

一餐结束，屋外的太阳依旧高挂，永远不会落下一样。

 

酒精真不是个东西，黄仁俊细如牛毛的理智如是陈词道。

 

他留神瞧见盘绕在李帝努手臂上的因阳光的照射更加清晰的青色脉络，迫切地希望自己能立刻由此进入，直至这人的心脏。他明知自己正在做一些可能待他彻底清醒过来会后悔的要命的事情，但眼下他管不了这么多了。

 

 

方才李帝努还不知意在何为地用电影台词教育他，说什么这世界上孤独的人都害怕迈出第一步。听罢，黄仁俊脑袋空空，唯一的心思就是这男的怎么这么勾人，别说第一步，干脆直接进行最后一步吧。

 

李帝努虚环着黄仁俊以免他不留神脚下的台阶。他觉得酒精可真是个好东西，不久前还跟他生分得够呛的黄仁俊这会儿已然打开了话匣子，失控地质问他：“你说怎么有的人的好看程度能成幂增长？”

 

“那你还想咬一口尝尝看吗？”

 

黄仁俊思考了三秒，给出了回复：“想的。”

 

然后，他意识到李帝努吻了上来。

 

局面有点超乎想象了，外国的空气果然比较甜。黄仁俊在心里默默地评价道。

 

这是他第一次驻足在中央邮局门前而没在担心钱包被偷。

 

如果说李帝努的吻是烈酒，加重了黄仁俊的眩晕症状，那么当他的嘴唇从他的上面移开后睇来视线可比豆芽汤的解酒功效强一百倍。这下黄仁俊觉得李帝努才是喝多了的那一个，“进展这么快……也可以吗？”

 

李帝努只是笑。随即光明正大地牵上黄仁俊的手，把人往荫凉处带，边走边歪过头来对后者说：“够慢了。”

 

黄仁俊满头问号。

 

李帝努羞于承认自己在脑内排练过多少次跟黄仁俊亲密的场景，他不像剧集里对人一见钟情的男主角，可以当即没脸没皮地追到楼下抛出直球：“很神奇，我觉得我爱上你了。你说怎么办吧？”他浪费了太多时间来试探和迟疑，直到今天，他终于落下棋子，“黄仁俊，我喜欢你很久了。”

 

黄仁俊迟迟没有回应，对方的话像句咒语，当即将他钉在了原地。

 

至少还没有被拒绝。李帝努不觉得难堪，他凝神观察身边的人，尽量不错过任何一个细微的变化，“仁俊你现在好像一个番茄。”

 

是啊，我可真像个西红柿，水果不像水果，蔬菜不像蔬菜，无论搁哪儿都不够搭调。李帝努这个比喻真挺绝的，黄仁俊想，他原来一直是那个无法跟世界和解的番茄，委屈且不甘，直到有一天，他遇到了一个鸡蛋。

 

黄仁俊抬起近乎充血的脑袋，将李帝努的脸收入眼中，细皮嫩肉，确实像个剥了壳的蛋，“你应该不知道吧，现在智利每年都过西红柿节，要扔掉上百吨西红柿，”眼见李帝努的表情由期待变得满是疑惑，黄仁俊泄了一半的气，“我啊，还能见识一下明年那届。”

 

李帝努半个月之后便要回归到之前的生活，可他还有半年的时间要在这里度过，甭管哪盘菜，放那么久，都会馊的。

 

用了几秒时间领会了黄仁俊的言外之意，李帝努笑着摇了摇头，“仁俊不必着急给我答复，半年而已，我有信心。”

 

“是我没信心，我哪里值得。”

 

“我想只有仁俊你会问这个问题，”那些说星星很亮的人，一定没见过你的眼睛；那些讨厌燥热夏天的人，一定不知道原来白色短袖可以这么好看，“在你答应跟我交往之前，我是不会回答的，万一你知道了你有那么多值得别人喜欢的理由变骄傲了就出大事了。”

 

黄仁俊挠了挠后脑勺的头皮，短暂的时间内有无数念头一闪而过，时至今日，既然有人主动抛给他动听到荒唐的保证，为什么他依然要束手束脚，为什么不能尝试着拥抱一次这个难得对他示好的世界呢？

 

他黄仁俊再怎么着也是个骨子里流着白羊座骚血的，不然也不会一个冲动跑来南美洲，这下子那股劲儿卷土重来，“还有一件事想必你也不太清楚，”黄仁俊抢在酒精在他血液里长跑结束之前，借它们的力量向李帝努坦白，“我喜欢你更久，一直没告诉你。”

 

人究竟要活多少遍，才能在轻松自如地应付一切？没人能得到答案，芸芸众生无一例外或肆意或谨慎地摸索，一路跌跌撞撞地成长。正因如此，才有了“惊喜”，这种被划分在“意外”之流的美好的存在。黄仁俊在喜出望外的李帝努灼灼的目光中提出：“我们不妨借这个机会互相考核一下？”

 

另一方的首肯开启了转折之后的顺理成章。

 

迫于李帝努的百般暗示，黄仁俊带领他搭上了回自己住处的地铁。而路途中一系列的肢体接触验证了曾经他凌空写下的《李帝努观察笔记》中所记录的“执行力很强”，却与“不喜欢肢体接触”那条相悖。他像一个偏执的蛰伏多年的纪录片导演，总算得到了跟踪拍摄的机会，发现他要记录的对象原来贴近后还有这样的一面，不但不失望，反而愈发兴奋。尽管李帝努把脑袋搁在他拉着车厢吊环的胳膊上，鼻息准确地洒在他的侧脸上的行为让他有点招架不住。

 

为了掩饰不自在，黄仁俊偏了偏头，却一眼望到车顶的那行字：

 

Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido. 

 

相爱是那么短暂，相忘是那么长久。

 

时隔数月，黄仁俊带着崭新的心境再次与它见面，后半句不再被视为重点。在他看来，短暂也好，长久也罢，现在他甘愿投身于这场“相爱”当中。

 

一旁的李帝努顺着他的视线看过去，随口问道：“是情诗吗？”

 

黄仁俊点头。

 

“聂鲁达？”

 

黄仁俊赞赏地点点头。

 

“瞎猜的，我没读过几首诗的，”李帝努又想到了什么，“哧哧”笑了一下才说，“但情话倒是装了一肚子，就差你了。”

 

夜晚降落在这片李帝努头一天造访的土地上。黄仁俊破天荒地被人陪着走了一遭下班路，久违地在家里几乎像个摆设的厨房煮饭，确认关系不足半天的男朋友趴在中岛边同他有一搭没一搭地聊天，然后用了不丰盛却有滋味的一餐。温情脉脉的氛围并未持续太久，画面一转，前一秒还在扯“大拉菲字小，小拉菲字大”的两个人，不满足于仅仅用只言片语来“考核”对方，双双滚上了那张快被黄仁俊一个人睡塌了的床。

 

凑合了这么久，也是头一次，他萌生了换张床的念头。恋爱真可怕，他想，接着全部精神被李帝努一句“仁俊你不专心”召唤去了。

 

夜曲奏响，身体被人点燃，仿佛经历了一场险些夺他命去的高烧，惹得他在持续不断的热度中思绪乱飞，顺便彻底理解了那些在阳台上吻得难舍难分的情侣们。

 

他们在夜色的庇护下四肢纠缠，汗水淋漓，比电台里的拉丁歌曲还要热情。太阳一出，又不约而同地换上不能更纯情的相处模式，工作的时候交换一下眼神，耳朵都得红上半天。

 

托李帝努的福，黄仁俊踏进了之前从没考虑过的电影院，即使没有字幕，配音根本听不懂，他们仍看得开心。他一次都没再站在洗衣服旁的那扇窗前发过呆。中餐馆的老板瞧他第一次带朋友来，还贴心地送了凉菜。一直对他颇有微词的上司点评表扬了他，夸他最近状态很棒，人也积极。所有的事情都在往好的方向发展。

 

与此同时，道别来得猝不及防。

 

日子过得太充实，时间流逝得格外快，过去黄仁俊把一分钟过成一天，眼下这半个月好像只是眨眼的功夫。或许相爱短暂还有这层意思。黄仁俊坐在办公桌前忙碌，得片刻闲暇扫了眼屏幕上的时间，想着这会儿李帝努他们应该已经过了安检。

 

李帝努拜托黄仁俊不要送机，他不愿意让这场不得已的分别笔墨太重，否则会联想到赛琳娜和杰西约定的“半年后”。末了还叮嘱他工作结束后记得看看床头的柜子，那儿有他留下的礼物。

 

礼物，是一张边角微微翘起的照片，照片上的人戴着细框眼镜居于正中央，面朝阳光微微眯眼，虽然没什么表情却异样温暖。黄仁俊本人记不得过去的自己曾经拥有过这样一个暖色调的瞬间，还被人细心的保存到了今天。

 

拍下这张照片的人当时是怎样的心情，他暂时无从问起，不过在用手指不经意地摸索相纸时，意外触到了微微的凸起，黄仁俊拧了拧手腕转到背面，果然是李帝努干净有力的字迹，上面写道：

 

“Pero mi alma no se contenta con haberlo perdido. ”**

 

这是二十首情诗的最后一笔。那么，接下来李帝努要带给他的，是一首绝望的歌还是第二十一首情诗，黄仁俊无条件选择期待后者。

**Author's Note:**

> *题目来自《智利之夜》的原作名: Nocturno de Chile（又译为：智利夜曲）。
> 
>  
> 
> **原文：Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.（我的灵魂不甘就此失去她。）


End file.
